Being Human: I've Got You Under Your Skin
"I've Got You Under Your Skin" is the title to the eighth episode of season two of the North American version of the supernatural drama series Being Human, which is based on the British television series of the series of the same name. It is the twenty-first episode of the series overall. The episode was directed by Stefan Schwartz with a teleplay written by Nancy Won. It first aired on Syfy on Monday, March 5th, 2012 at 9:00 pm. Cast Starring Guest Starring Co-Starring Notes & Trivia * Being Human was created by Toby Whithouse. The original series aired on BBC Three from 2008 to 2013, and spanned five seasons, totaling thirty-seven episodes. * "I've Got You Under Your Skin" redirects to this page. * This episode is included on disc two of the Being Human: The Complete Second Season DVD and Blu-ray collections. * This episode is rated TV-14. * Opening narration: Aidan Waite. * This is the first episode of Being Human directed by Stefan Schwartz. His next episode is "When I Think About You I Shred Myself". * This is the fifth episode of Being Human written by Nancy Won. She previously wrote "Do You Really Want to Hurt Me?". Her next episode is "(Dead) Girls Just Wanna Have Fun". * This is the first appearance of Mickey Dorrin. He appears next in "It's a Shame About Ray". Allusions * The title of this episode is a play on the phrase "Got you under my skin". Quotes * The Reaper: How did it feel shredding me? * Sally Malik: Like a rush! Thrilling, like a rollercoaster ripping you apart. * The Reaper: And that's what it feels like to reap, like cutting out some putrefying wound from the world, saving other ghosts. * Sally Malik: So, what? It's good what I felt? It's a good thing that I tried to kill you and I liked it? * The Reaper: Being a Reaper is not like being a murderer, Sally. A reaper is a force of nature, a hurricane, a forest fire. Just think how crowded and stinking the Earth would be if nobody died. Afterlife's the same way. * Sally Malik: But it's gotta take its toll. * The Reaper: Everyday, I knew exactly what to do, why I was doing it, and I knew it was necessary. I kept the balance and I never felt so powerful or fulfilled, even when I was alive. Have you? * Sally Malik: I-I didn't even get a chance to try. Who feels powerful and fulfilled at 23? * The Reaper: Well, here's your chance. I can take you or you can take over. * Sally Malik: This whole I've been dead... I've been desperate for a purpose. I've tried possessing, haunting... a boyfriend. Maybe I can do this... be a Reaper. * The Reaper: Let's get your training wheels on. See also External Links * * * * * * "I've Got You Under Your Skin" at the Being Human Wiki